Hand-holdable cleaning tools have proven to be very effective and useful cleaning implements for a wide variety of cleaning tasks. In particular, motorized cleaning tools, such as the ScumBuster®) hand holdable cleaning tool manufactured by the Assignee of the present application, have proven to be very popular and effective in a wide variety of cleaning applications, and especially in use in private homes such as in kitchens and bathroom areas of the home. Such motorized cleaning tools allow a user to more thoroughly scrub areas such as sinks, bathtubs, shower stalls, and a wide variety of other surfaces with the help of a motor driven brush or like cleaning implement.
With such hand held cleaning tools as described above, there is often a need to clean elevated areas or difficult to access areas which would be difficult, if not impossible, for the user to reach while holding the body (i.e., housing) of the cleaning tool itself. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide some form of elongated handle that could be grasped by the user so that the tool could be used to clean elevated or difficult to access areas more easily by the user. Furthermore, it would highly desirable if such a handle could be quickly and easily removed from the cleaning tool when not needed. Such a removable handle would provide significant additional flexibility to the user when using the cleaning tool in different cleaning applications.
It would further be highly desirable if such a cleaning tool as described above could be provided that does not require any modification to the housing of the cleaning tool itself, before a removable, clamp-on handle is secured thereto, and further does not add appreciably to the overall weight of the cleaning tool, or to significantly increase the overall cost of the cleaning tool.